


I'll Buy You Flowers

by heartofthejunk



Series: Kyouhaba Week 2016 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Flowers, Grocery Shopping, KyouHaba - Freeform, KyouHaba Week, KyouHaba Week 2016, M/M, lowercase on purpose, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofthejunk/pseuds/heartofthejunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kentarou doesn't like grocery shopping but he does like shigeru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Buy You Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> day 5 of kyouhaba week, following the prompt domestic
> 
> there is nothing more domestic than food shopping (except maybe ikea shopping)
> 
> also! this is shorter than my other works, my apologies !

"kentarou! we need to go food shopping," shigeru called, peering into the fridge and frowning. 

kentarou walked into the kitchen, frowning as well. "but that's your job," he groaned. "i do all the at home stuff." 

shigeru sighed. "we're a team, babe," he said walking over and wrapping his arms around kentarou's waist. even after all these years, he relished in the fact that he could make kentarou blush. he knew exactly how to get kentarou to do things. if he flustered him enough and then refused to kiss him, shigeru could get kentarou to do whatever he wanted. "please go with me," he pouted, giving kentarou his best puppy-dog eyed look.

shigeru's act worked in his favor. kentarou tried his best to look away but his eyes kept betraying him. "fine," he finally relented. shigeru cheered, removing himself from kentarou to grab a pen and pad to write up a list of food they'd need. "i hate you," kentarou muttered, rolling his eyes.

shigeru chuckled. "if you hated me you wouldn't have married me, genius," he teased. kentarou didn't reply, only rolled his eyes. 

after writing up the list together _("no, kentarou, we can't get another dog right now. i can barely take care of you and mai, much less_ another  _dog!")_ , they set off to the grocery store. "not having a car is very inconvenient when you need to bring home groceries," shigeru said. "it's a lot easier now that i have you to carry some of the bags!" he grinned, squeezing kentarou's hand.

"yeah, whatever," kentarou replied gruffly, but he was secretly glad shigeru forced him along. shigeru being a high school teacher and volleyball coach and kentarou being a veterinarian made it difficult to spend much time together. kentarou would never admit it aloud but he treasured every moment - even if it meant he had to go food shopping.

the store shigeru normally went to was small and family owned, so all the employees knew him fairly well. "finally brought in that husband of yours, eh?" the owner, airi, chuckled. 

shigeru laughed and nodded. "i finally convinced him to get off the couch."

"i take offense to that," kentarou grumbled.

airi laughed. "i like him," she said.

"glad i have your stamp of approval," shigeru joked. airi laughed and walked off to some other part of the store. "c'mon," shigeru tugged on kyoutani's hand. "we'll start with produce and things that don't need to be refrigerated, and then we'll go to things that have to be refrigerated and we'll look at things that have to go in the freezer last."

kentarou looked nervous. he raised an eyebrow. "there's a systematic approach to grocery shopping?"

shigeru looked at kentarou. "everything has a systematic approach with me."

kentarou nodded. "true."

kentarou was put in charge of the shopping cart, following shigeru around. every once in a while shigeru would kiss kentarou's cheek or temple appreciatively. 

when they got around to the freezer area and they were almost finished shopping, kentarou stopped. "can you handle the cart for a minute or two? i have to piss."

shigeru wrinkled his nose in disgust. "too much information. go ahead," he said, turning back to choose an ice cream flavor.

kentarou went the opposite direction of the bathroom and towards the florist section they had passed earlier. shigeru had tried to hide the fact he was eyeing the roses but kentarou could tell he was interested in them. kentarou knew it wasn't 'normal' to get a guy flowers, but he couldn't give less of  shit. if it would make shigeru smile, even for a moment, he'd be happy with the purchase.

he took the bouquet to the register, where airi happened to be working. airi glanced from kentarou's hard face to the flowers and smiled softly. "you really love him, don't you?" she asked while typing on the register.

"yeah, i do," kentarou replied softly. he smiled at the roses, hoping shigeru would like them.

airi chuckled. "i knew i liked you."

after paying for the flowers, kentarou saw that shigeru was already at the checkout and was paying. _perfect timing,_  he thought. he walked over to where a worker was bagging groceries and picked up a few bags. he kept the flowers behind his back, waiting for shigeru to notice him.

it was only when he was done paying that shigeru had noticed kentarou was back. he eyed kentarou suspiciously while picking up the rest of the bags. "what're you up to?" he asked carefully, still eyeing his husband oddly. he knew kentarou was a trouble maker and he was afraid kentarou was planning something mischievous. 

"why do you always think i'm doing something wrong?" kentarou replied.

shigeru laughed. "because you normally are."

kentarou shrugged. "i guess you aren't wrong," he said, backing out of the store with flowers still hidden behind his back. he started to walk home backward, shigeru giggling at the weird looks they were getting from people who had to dodge kentarou.

"c'mon ken!" shigeru whined. "what's behind your back?"

the look on shigeru's face when he saw the flowers was priceless. he gasped, shifting his eyes from kentarou to the flowers. kentarou went back to walking regularly next to shigeru instead of backward in front of him. "i'm guessing that means you like them?" he asked, nervousness tinging his voice. he was afraid he had gotten the wrong bouquet. 

shigeru nodded eagerly. "how'd you know i liked these?" he questioned, breathing in the scent of the roses.

kentarou shrugged. "i saw you looking at them," he said simply.

shigeru kissed his cheek. "thank you," he whispered, his breath hot against kentarou's ear. kentarou flushed a bright red.

"you're welcome."

**Author's Note:**

> if you need someone to scream about haikyuu with you go to my wattpad (-oceanrising) or tumblr (ocean-rising)


End file.
